


the other way around

by kinderorchestra



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, baby jinwoo, calon presiden au, socmed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra
Summary: “Stop it. I don't have Daddy kink.”“But I am THE Daddy.”
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 192





	the other way around

**Author's Note:**

> i deleted the whole [calon presiden](https://twitter.com/daniucin/status/1160851874444005378) epilogue but i decided to put the narrations here. i've changed the language to all english.
> 
> please kindly leave some kudos or comment. i’ll appreciate it a lot. thanks!

Jinwoo's Daddy  
  
baby  
  
what are you up to?  
  
feeding jinwoo  
  
may i come over?  
  
hm?  
  
you're gonna be tired  
  
you can go home  
  
and i'll bring him to your house tomorrow  
  
how does that sound?  
  
i'm tired so that's why  
  
i wanna see jinwoo  
  
only jinwoo?  
  
jinwoo's papa too  
  
alright, i'll give you something special when you come:)  
  
uh... but it's yohan's apartment  
  
what are you even thinking about?  
  
forget it  
  
okay  
  
have you had your dinner?  
  
i haven't...  
  
i'll order food then  
  
i'm on my way  
  


—

Jinhyuk was talking softly with baby Jinwoo who was staring at him with wonder, and Wooseok smiled at the sight.

He was in the middle of preparing the silverwares on the dining table. He approached Jinhyuk when he was done preparing, standing beside Jinhyuk and caressing his cheek to distract him.

When Jinhyuk tilted his head up to see him, he said, “You have to eat first, Daddy. Let Jinwoo go to his bed with Papa.”

The older man nodded. He stood up from his seat and handed Jinwoo over to Wooseok who beamed when he took Jinwoo in his arms. The baby looked sleepy with his heavy lids still trying to open to see his Papa.

Wooseok glanced at Jinhyuk and said softly, “You’re not supposed to talk with him when he’s sleepy.”

“Sorry,” Jinhyuk grinned.

Wooseok shook his head. “It’s okay. Anyway, eat. I’ll take Jinwoo to his crib.”

Jinhyuk nodded and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Wooseok’s lips before moving to the dining room. Wooseok pouted for a while before turning on a heel to go to Yohan’s room (well, practically his room too when he stayed in this flat).

After kissing Jinwoo’s chubby cheek and placing him in his crib, Wooseok came back to the dining room and took the seat beside Jinhyuk who was already starting to have his meal.

“I haven't cooked anything, I just got home two hours ago,” he confessed.

And Jinhyuk was choking on a piece of meat he had just digested. Wooseok’s eyes widened and he quickly took a glass of water he already prepared and gave it to Jinhyuk who immediately downed it, Wooseok patted his back.

When Jinhyuk was done, he put the glass back on the table and looked at Wooseok. He inhaled deeply and sighed.

“This late?” he said.

“My subordinates are all in the law firm. We have Jinwoo’s stuff there too. There’s also a bed for him. It's comfortable,” Wooseok knew where the conversation would lead to and he tried to reason.

Jinhyuk raised a hand and placed it on Wooseok’s head, caressing his hair. “They’re busy,” he said. “You all are busy lawyers. I know that we promised to take turns taking care of Jinwoo. but if it’s taking a toll on you, you have to tell me, okay?”

Wooseok nodded his head.

Jinhyuk smiled and his hand retreated. Wooseok frowned at the lack of warmth that came and only stayed for a while before leaving. He watched Jinhyuk before moving closer and leaning his head on the older man’s shoulder.

Jinhyuk could only chuckle.

“The nurses in the hospital will take care of Jinwoo? Are you gonna take him to the paediatric ward?” he asked.

Jinhyuk nodded, stuffing another piece of meat in his mouth.

“The pretty and kind nurses will take care of Jinwoo, taking all of his attention. He might forget Papa after spending too much time in the hospital.”

Jinhyuk almost choked on that meat again. He said, “Baby, don’t make me laugh.”

Wooseok pouted. “I wanna be with Jinwoo all the time.”

“Hey, don’t be like that. You don’t want me to take care of Jinwoo? Are you saying that you're not allowing me to be with him?”

“I wanna be with Jinwoo who’s with his Daddy.”

The whole conversation was ridiculous and Jinhyuk couldn’t help but laugh at it. Luckily, Wooseok got up from his seat and walked away while mumbling, “Bathroom.”

When Wooseok came back to the dining room, Jinhyuk had already finished his dinner and gathered the silverware, leaving a portion for Yohan who was still doing his overtime work. Jinhyuk carried them to the kitchen’s sink and Wooseok immediately ran after him.

“Let me,” Wooseok said.

Jinhyuk smiled and shook his head. “No, let me,” he said as he turned the sink’s faucet on and started washing the dishes. “I will feel bad if I don’t do it. I can’t just eat and let you wash the dishes. After all, it’s Yohan’s house. I’m just a guest, even though I’m meeting my son.”

“But I’m here? And it’s just right for me to wash them. It's my brother's place and you're my husband,” Wooseok said that, but instead of taking over what Jinhyuk was doing, he stopped behind the man, hugged the taller man from behind. He rested his head on Jinhyuk’s broad back.

Jinhyuk huffed a laugh and continued washing.

A whole minute passed without anything said, only the comfortable silence that was lingering in the air along with the sound of the water that hit the silverware.

Wooseok tried to inhale Jinhyuk’s calming scent but somehow it got mixed with the smell of medicine and he frowned.

“You smell like a hospital,” Wooseok commented.

“Well? It's given. I’m a doctor, sweetheart,” Jinhyuk replied.

Despite what he said, Wooseok rubbed his cheek on the fabric of Jinhyuk’s shirt. “I wanna be loved by Daddy.”

And Jinhyuk almost responded to that. But then, the clicking sound of the apartment’s door being unlocked by a key card was heard and Wooseok turned his head to its direction.

Yohan was home.

—

—

“So you’re still planning to go back and forth between Yohan’s house and your office?” Jinhyuk asked and followed the smaller man to one of the bedrooms in Wooseok’s flat that they had already decided as Jinwoo’s room.

There were a few boxes that Yohan helped him move from his flat to Wooseok’s. They still needed some time to place the stuff around the room.

When Wooseok put the baby in his crib, Jinhyuk smiled and reached for his son’s hand and stroked the back of the baby’s hand with his thumb. his other hand slid over Wooseok’s back and rested on his nape.

“Yes,” Wooseok answered. He turned to face his husband who pulled him closer by the waist.

“Don’t do that,” Jinhyuk said with a sigh. “That’s dangerous.” He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Wooseok pouted. “But we have a lot of stuff left in Yohan’s house and we can’t move them in a short time.”

“Yeah. Cause before we got married, Papa wanted to live with uncle Yohan. It’s given that all of Jinwoo’s stuff is there. It would be easier if you decided to live here instead.”

Wooseok was still pouting and his eyes were staring at Jinhyuk.

“Is Daddy angry?” he asked.

“I'm not,” Jinhyuk said. He laughed and pulled Wooseok closer, enveloping him in a hug. “I was just stating the truth, but I have no problem with you living with Yohan.”

Wooseok hugged him back. His hands rested on Jinhyuk’s broad back and he inhaled the man’s scent.

“Do you want me to cook you dinner?” he asked softly.

That was such a random question at a time like this but the image of food that came across Jinhyuk’s mind reminded him that he hadn’t had his dinner and made him hungry. So he nodded and Wooseok laughed merrily.

“I’ll cook you something. you can wait in the dining room,” he said and left a kiss on the man’s lips before turning around, walking to the kitchen.

Jinhyuk smiled and followed. his eyes were on Wooseok’s back, trailing down his spine to the small of his back. But he didn’t wait for the food at the dining table, he followed the smaller man to the kitchen and draped himself over Wooseok’s back.

“I love your cooking,” he said in a low voice and Wooseok stopped doing whatever he was trying to do. Then Jinhyuk continued, “Cooking for someone is, like, saying ‘i love you’ without saying it.”

Wooseok smiled and reached for the hand that suddenly slithered into the hem of his pyjama top.

“But you’re trying to stop me from telling you that I love you,” Wooseok said.

Jinhyuk absentmindedly nibbled at the skin of Wooseok’s neck. He intertwined their hands and slipped his long fingers between Wooseok’s. “Wanna eat something else.”

Wooseok turned around and tiptoed to place another kiss on Jinhyuk’s lips. Now deeper and wetter. And Jinhyuk accepted the kiss gladly. He kissed back as he stroked the small of Wooseok’s back, his waist, his bottom. The other hand tried to unbutton the pyjama.

When two buttons were undone, he lifted the smaller man off of the ground and made him sit on the kitchen counter. Wooseok anticipated when Jinhyuk leaned down to kiss his collarbone and down to his exposed chest.

“It’s okay if you wanna live with Yohan,” he said as he licked Wooseok’s nipple and Wooseok let out a muffled moan. Jinhyuk stared at Wooseok’s face, “Daddy will buy Jinwoo a car that’s safer for him.”

Wooseok couldn’t answer. He wanted to argue, like, no Jinwoo’s Daddy didn’t need to go to that extent just to make sure that the baby felt comfortable and safe. But everything was left unsaid, rising and staying at the back of his throat, but had to be swallowed down once again when Jinhyuk bit down too hard.

“Ah!”

“Sorry,” Jinhyuk immediately apologised and checked on Wooseok’s expression. He pulled the smaller man into a hug and kissed his temple.

“‘s okay,” Wooseok said. He hugged his husband back.

Jinhyuk secured his legs that were placed on each of the taller man’s sides, pulling him up and carrying him to the main bedroom. “Let’s put you on a more comfortable surface,” he said.

Wooseok laughed and wrapped his legs tighter around the man’s waist, waiting for his back to finally hit the fluffy bed.

The older man also climbed onto the bed, hovered over the younger man and slowly spread Wooseok’s legs with his knee.

He kissed Wooseok. their lips kinda felt like they always melted together perfectly. Wooseok prepared himself for another breathless round when Jinhyuk slowly trailed kisses down and undressed him. He also took his shirt off and freed himself by unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers.

They kissed again and rubbed against each other. Wooseok spread his legs and warped them around Jinhyuk’s waist, ankles crossed. Jinhyuk immediately grabbed the thighs and stroked them. Wooseok’s skin was soft under his touch. When he moved his hand downwards and touched Wooseok’s bottom, Wooseok pulled away and giggled.

“It’s ticklish,” he said.

Jinhyuk smirked. “Where's the lube, baby?” and kissed Wooseok’s temple.

Wooseok’s hand slipped under his pillow and searched around before showing up, holding a bottle of half-used lube. Jinhyuk grabbed it and kissed Wooseok’s lips. “As expected,” he whispered. “Always ready for Daddy.”

Wooseok laughed. “Stop it. I don't have Daddy kink.”

“But I am THE Daddy.”

Jinhyuk smeared the lube on his fingers and slid his lube coated fingers over Wooseok’s entrance, rubbing and teasing it. Carefully, he slipped one inside of his husband. Wooseok squealed and arched his back, trembling. He gasped.

Wooseok gulped and threw his head back. He was moaning and stuttering. Jinhyuk chuckled at the erotic reaction.

Jinhyuk grunted at the sight in front of him. After minutes of teasing and preparing his husband, he pulled out slowly. Wooseok mewled and his fingers unconsciously clawed at the skin of his arm.

Jinhyuk pulled away, staring at Wooseok’s red and swollen lips that glisten with his saliva. He grinned as he lowered his trousers and pants. He hissed when he was free. He smeared the remnant of the lube in his hand by stroking himself. Wooseok’s soft hand came into his view and joined him.

“Mmm- big,” Wooseok said and Jinhyuk responded with a husky laugh.

He put his hands on Wooseok’s hips firmly. He kissed his lips before aligning himself with the younger man. When he penetrated all the way in, Wooseok moaned and arched his back. When he pulled out slowly, Wooseok whimpered. He bent down to kiss and lick the younger man’s neck. He sucked a few spots. He was amused and satisfied when the skin gradually turned red.

“Baby, look at me,” Jinhyuk asked.

He caressed Wooseok’s cheek and the younger man looked at him. His eyes were clouded and they looked at him unfeignedly. Jinhyuk dived into another kiss and started moving.

They moved together in sync. Bodies covered in sweat. Hands feeling each other’s skin. Lips seeking each other’s softness. Breaths mingling.

Jinhyuk put his arms around Wooseok’s waist and rammed himself into the younger man. Wooseok could only open his mouth in pleasure, his voice wasn’t going to come out anymore, only breaths that slipped out separately.

When Jinhyuk finished himself inside, Wooseok arched his back and hit the bed with his fist, shuddering and whimpering. His legs jerked at the warm sensation inside that was seeping out and dripping down his bottom. He could feel Jinhyuk’s hot breath on his sensitive neck.

Wooseok was catching his breath, but he managed to say, “I wanna cook for you for the rest of my life.”

Jinhyuk pulled himself out. He laid down beside Wooseok and pulled his husband’s head to his chest. He answered Wooseok’s confession with, “I love you too.”

—

Kim Law Firm  
  
hyeongjun  
boss, you wanna come to the company party?  
doubt i can  
my husband scolded me two days ago and it's still ongoing cause he's sensitive about it  
can't make him even angrier that he already is  
hyeongjun  
what did you do this time?  
we've been bickering cause i insisted on staying at my brother's house  
eunsang  
the last time he scolded you, you got a hugeass smart fridge worthy of usd 5k  
and now he bought you a car?  
uh...  
yeah, he bought me a car  
junho  
how did eunsang figure it out  
i've been wondering where that car came from when our law firm is in the verge of bankruptcy  
hyeongjun  
how is it that whenever you make a mistake, you get luxury stuff wtf  
he said that my car wasn't sufficient for jinwoo's safety and he was worried that something might happen to jinwoo  
so he bought me a suv with a high safety rating  
minhee  
that makes sense  
but not a usd 130k brand new audi the fuck  


—

_That morning, they were in Wooseok’s flat. On Wooseok’s bed. Tangled limbs, Jinhyuk’s snore, cold air, Jinhyuk’s warmth, and Wooseok’s adoring stare._

_He lifted a hand to touch Jinhyuk’s cheek and the man moaned. Wooseok smiled and rubbed the cheek with his thumb._

_Wooseok had never thought that he would be this happy being in love with someone. He used to think that he was sufficient, that there would be nothing in this world beside his independence that made him happy._

_He’d be happy knowing that a lot of people were relying on him, but now he felt strangely happy that he could rely on someone else, something he wouldn’t even try to do in the past._

_Suddenly, Jinhyuk stopped snoring and blinked his eyes open. Wooseok stopped caressing the older man’s cheek and waited until Jinhyuk opened his eyes and stared back at him._

_“Did I wake you up?” Wooseok asked. “Sorry,” he apologised as he took his hand off of Jinhyuk’s cheek._

_But Jinhyuk’s hand was quick to grab the warmth that was leaving him. He placed Wooseok’s hand on his cheek again and smiled. “Bliss,” he commented as he closed his eyes._

_Wooseok laughed._

_And Jinhyuk yawned, then opened his eyes again to look at Wooseok, “What are you thinking about?”_

_“You’ve been calling him the future president,” he said. “What if it comes true?”_

_Jinhyuk smiled and squeezed Wooseok’s hand. “Is he going to study at Stanford like you?”_

_Wooseok nodded his head and smiled. “Studying at Harvard like Yohan is also good.”_

_“How about SNU?” Jinhyuk asked as he grabbed Wooseok’s upper arm and pulled him closer to his chest._

_“That’s totally fine,” Wooseok giggled and buried his face in the crook of Jinhyuk’s neck. Jinhyuk seemed to want to pull him even closer, but the baby bump between them prevented him from doing so. And Wooseok continued, “Uncle Yohan graduated from SNU too.”_

_“Papa too,” Jinhyuk said._

_“Well, Daddy too.”_

_Jinhyuk was quiet for a moment. a hand was placed on the small of Wooseok’s back and he drew circles on it, making Wooseok whine._

_“Before he even gets there, where is he going to study at?” he mumbled. “What are we going to feed him with? What kind of toys is he going to love?”_

_“We will pamper him,” Wooseok said._

_“Yeah. We will pamper him when he’s being a good boy and scold him when he’s naughty.”_

_Wooseok smiled. “I wonder? I think you’ll be a total softie… and I’ll be the strict Papa he won’t want to mess with.”_

_Jinhyuk laughed because he knew that it would be the other way around._


End file.
